


Insatiable

by Freidynne



Series: Diplomacy [1]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Alber is an outworldly King, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinesis is an earth prince, Little possessive behaviour, M/M, Please excuse my poor writing i am practicing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freidynne/pseuds/Freidynne
Summary: King Alber owns everything the sun touches.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of R 18!! Sexual content. I am making sure to tag everything I can! So be wary before you continue reading! Otherwise, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late nights and warm bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they are married.

"Alber, aren't you being a bit greedy?" 

It was originally a question Kinesis had first asked him when they had started courting one another.

The first date went fine. As in, it had the both of them sprawled on top of each other, covered in sweat.

Kinesis laid his head onto the chest of the taller man, using it as a substitute for a cushion. It has been a passionate night for the both of them, though Kinesis ended up being more exhausted than the Lev himself. 

The king would then respond by brushing his scarred hands through the locks of the prince's hair.

He would admire the beauty of his partner when he was awake, asleep or even simply lying with him. But to answer the question, the King simply responds. 

"I am not greedy but I do not like letting what is mine go."

Alber glances at the pair of gold rings adorning both of their fingers. Even through their marriage, the King does not want to let his husband go.

* * *

The man leans forward and looms over the prince's head to gain his attention. When that doesn't work, he rests his chin on top of Kinesis' shoulders to observe what the man was doing on his phone.

Turns out Kinesis was just browsing through photos of Alber, how sweet. His lover then turns to him with a calm gaze.

His eyes were rarer than any crystal Alber had seen in Arboris. That's why he couldn't help by being entranced by the sight of them.

Who would've thought that the King of Arboris was a sentimental sap? Certainly not Kinesis.

"Alber."

Kinesis starts, only to be interrupted by Alber leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Yes?" The king distracted himself by tracing his hand across the prince's skin. Turns out he wasn't paying attention at all.

"The paperwork...I can't finish this myself y'know."

The prince was a notable procrastinator, finding every and anything to pass the time and get out of doing work. This time around, Kinesis was the one to remind Alber to stay focused on the paperwork rather than his body. 

It was to say the least troublesome, but Kinesis had always finished his share of papers on time. What Alber finds it a bit ironic, is Kinesis being the one to remind him of their duties. 

"Surely a break would not hurt?"

The King ended up bargaining for five minutes of Kinesis' time, to which the latter had agreed reluctantly.

The prince couldn't resist such a tempting plea with the King's handsome face. 

Maybe, Alber was beginning to act like Kinesis too. Perhaps it was a bad influence on both of them, who knows. As of right now, there is only one thing that concerns Alber.

It was sex. 

The human begins to sigh as he feels the King's breath tickling his nape.

"Al, dear, please focus."

He was. He was paying attention to Kinesis' body.

Kinesis places his phone down. His hands were met with larger ones enclosing on his own. 

All he can currently feel is the heat radiating off of Alber's body and breath. 

"I am." 

Alber soon plants a soft kiss onto his skin, while dragging his tongue on its surface. The results were a gratifying shudder and groan of annoyance from the shorter man.

Kinesis knew what Alber had wanted. He always knew. Kinesis had wanted it too. And he's pretty sure five minutes won't cut it.

It's just that Alber can be insatiable nonetheless. And knowing how the King's appetite is, he is assuming this is going to be a long night. 

"I'm a bit tired so ..you're going to be doing all the work."

Once again the prince decides to be lazy.

"I don't mind."

Kinesis begins to unbutton his shirt to reveal a bit of his clear skin underneath. The sight causes Alber to stiffen. He allows his hands roam across the other's chest. 

"Why do I have the feeling this will be more tiring than doing the paperwork?"

Kinesis allows his shirt to slide off of his body, exposing his skin for the King to see.

"It won't be, unless you wish it."

Alber slides his hands onto the other's waist and pulls Kinesis into a kiss, locking their bedroom door in the process. 

* * *

Despite not feeling worried, Kinesis can't help but feel a bit nervous. Judging by how Alber had quickly pushed him onto the bed, he could tell the man was desperate for some attention tonight.

After all, they had been stuck doing nonstop paperwork for this entire week. It was after Cadena had completely destroyed a sanctuary during an invasion. 

The prince had laid on his back on top of their shared bed. He was eyeing Alber to continue and do as he pleases. As long as they both enjoy it, Kinesis doesn't mind letting Alber do all the work.( since he was fond of that role regardless. )

Sliding his free hand up his thigh, Alber unbuckles Kinesis' pants, taking his flaccid member between his own fingers. His fingers slid up and down Kinesis' shaft, earning a satisfying shudder from the man under him. 

"Having fun?" He asked, smiling at the sight of the man's shudders.

"..maybe.." Kinesis wouldn't admit it, but the sensation felt nice.

He just wouldn't want to lose himself to these mindgames just yet. Every night was a form of competition for each other. Both of their dignity and bragging rights were on the line.

However, that was all thrown out the window when the King slides Kinesis' shaft into his mouth, enveloping Kinesis in his wet heat.

Kinesis ends up groaning and grabbing onto Alber's hair, forcing the man's head a bit more down. Clearly, he was enjoying the motion a bit too much.

After a few more moments Kinesis begins to mewl from the heat building in his stomach. At this cue, the taller man spreads the prince's legs wide and presses his fingers at his entrance. 

He gently teases the entrance before inserting his fingers inwards.

He maintains his rhythm of fingering and stimulating Kinesis with his hands.

"You're beautiful. Has anyone told you that?" The King murmurs, planting kisses along his inner thighs. 

"Y-yes. You tell me that every day" Kinesis rolls his eyes sarcastically. His husband was his biggest fan in every category nonetheless. 

It was sweet that Alber loved him so much. He wakes up to the usual compliments and sentimental poetry, all of this was so stupidly sweet. Yet, Kinesis basked in all of the praise.

Shuddering at the foreign object entering him, Kinesis continues to count the number of fingers entering him.

One, Two, Three.. 

' _How long is he going to keep stretching me?'_

The fingers inside him begin touching the inner sides of his walls, hitting his spot. 

"F-fuck.." Kinesis began slightly clenching the sheets around them. He was growing impatient for the man to enter him, and Alber could see his restlessness. 

"Be patient," Alber tells him to stay put, as he was in amidst of planting soft kisses along his hip. Foreplay was important to the older man, he just wanted to appreciate the slender body beneath him.

He loved how Kinesis skin was soft and free of callouses unlike his own. How he acts so confident in bed, only to end up mewling under him ten minutes in. So how could Alber not savour this moment?

Unfortuantely, Kinesis disagrees with his show of sentimentality completely.

"Fuck..hurry.." He hissed, urging the Lev to stop stalling. Kinesis wanted something more, but it is almost impossible to move along without Alber's vexing teasing. 

"What do you want?" 

The Lev grins and Kinesis sighs. He knows his husband isn't going to continue unless he got the answer he wanted. What a cruel man he still was. 

Things really don't change do they? Once a cruel man, always a cruel man (in one way or another).

Alber prods at his entrance, sliding his member between the area. He places the tip of his length in before pulling it out. He continued this pattern repeatedly.

It causes Kinesis to frown at the man who continues to play with him. Looks like Kinesis really has to admit that he is in heavenly bliss again (which he was).

"Fuck me. Fuck me, Alber, please." 

' _There we go.'_

Feeling a bit victorious, Alber smiles knowingly that Kinesis was fully enjoying the foreplay, one way or another. 

Feeling kinesis' impatience he decides to go in slow. The base of the Lev's shaft inches within the human's heat, earning a low groan from the man underneath him. 

"...Ah..." 

"I'm going to move now." The Lev looks at his partner for affirmation.

"Just move" Kinesis says exasperated.

Alber chuckles and does so. 

In between each thrust, the hero finds his hands wandering the scars littered across his husband's torso.

The toned tanned muscles stood out from the paleness of the etched lines in his skin. Although Alber's skin was calloused from many years of battle, he still maintained his beautiful toned form even after all these years. 

His slender hands reach up to caress the Lev's face, focusing on his half-lidded gaze. Seems like both of them were in pure bliss, enjoying the privacy that the night had given them. 

"Something wrong?"

Alber notices the staring and tilts his head to the side. As a result his movements slow down.

"No, just admiring how good you look" Kinesis brushes some locks out of the King's face, who smiles warmly. 

Kinesis himself couldn't believe that he had married such a sap. He was glad he did though.

"I could say the same about you." 

Alber adds to his response by leaning down and kissing the human beneath him. His tongue grazes the entrance of Kinesis' mouth before slipping in.

He roams around his mouth, being sure to bite on the human's lower lip.

They broke apart a second after to catch their breath, as a line of spit connects both of their lips.

But this still wasn't enough. The King wanted more.

Alber decides to quicken his thrusts in pace. At one point Alber begins removing his entire length and slamming back into Kinesis.

"Shit, shit-" The prince's breathing hitches at the motion, as he begins caressing the King's body to distract himself from the pain.

Upon seeing the prince's face twisting in pain, Alber slows his pace. 

"Is this better?" He murmurs, planting a kiss on Kinesis' neck before apologizing for his rashness.

"Quit apologizing...... I'm... almost there." 

It wasn't like the prince hadn't enjoyed a bit of rough play, it's just that his body was still a bit sore from yesterday's night. But nonetheless, he still loved every moment he got to spend with Alber. 

'A h.. shit. A-lber"

Kinesis could feel himself reaching his climax. His walls clenched around Alber's member. 

He felt dizzy from the heat as he tried to stay conscious. But at that point everything became a blur to the human.

In an attempt to stay awake, he focuses on his breathing with his hands tangled in the other's locks.

"Just a bit more.." Alber was reaching his limit too.

Alber begins thrusting faster causing Kinesis to lock his legs around the man's toned torso. The prince eagerly moves his hips toward's Alber's direction, deepening the thrust into him.

"Fuck-" Both of them curse breathlessly in unison.

It wasn't until a few moments after, when Alber grunts, feeling his shaft throb inside Kinesis' walls. 

He ended up cumming inside the prince with ragged breathing. The load made the prince feel flushed and full. In addition to that sensation, Kinesis climaxes with a few more strokes. His load lands on top of his stomach.

His white fluids splattered across his body, blending in with his light skin. 

The scent of their sweat and bodily fluids mix together with the heat of their overlapping bodies. 

"Are you okay?" Alber brushes the messy locks of his hair and kisses him. 

Kinesis nods and tries to even out his breathing 

"Yeah, just very very sore." Although the King had felt bad for going a bit too rough on his husband, he couldn't sate his hunger for his lover. 

He was extremely insatiable.

Running a hand through his hair, the Lev pulls his flaccid member out with a satisfying pop. Alber steps back for a moment to relinquish in the sight of his cum trailing out of Kinesis' entrance. 

The sight had managed to stir a primal instinct within him, something possessive, something protective.

He had just wanted Kinesis to himself and nothing else. He had wanted this night, like many of their previous nights to last forever. 

And as a reminder of their love, the Lev sucks on his husband's neck until the bruises form.

"You're mine, Kinesis." He whispers into the skin that he has just kissed. 

Kinesis winces at the sensation and jabs Alber on the shoulder when he doesn't stop sucking on his neck.

"H-hey! Enough bites, Al. I'm already married to you so I'm not going anywhere. Unless you want me to wear a leash too."

"Hm."

Alber contemplates on the idea, already enjoying the imagery in his head. He sees a lewd Kinesis beneath him. He envisons Kinesis' skin flushed from the heat and tension between their bodies, all while moaning his name.

"That doesn't sound too bad." He smiles sinfully as Kinesis turns to his side and ignores him.

"Forget what I said. I'm just a bad influence on you."

"Very bad indeed." 

* * *

' _Damn it. I knew I should've just stayed quiet'_

The two lie on their bed after another round. Apparently, the imagery of a flustered, leashed Kinesis had been enough for Alber to want seconds.

"Ugh. I'm about to pass out." Kinesis could hardly keep his eyes open as he sprawls across the sheets.

"Shower first." Alber gently nudges at Kinesis' face, urging him to stay awake.

"Carry me then.."

Alber picks up the man in his arms and carries him to their bathroom for a shower.

* * *

"You're an animal you know?.. Lay off the bites would ya?"

Kinesis yawns and snuggles up beneath Alber's chin. The silence of the castle was accompanied by the slow crackling of the flames of their hearth.

They had laid there in silence together, simply enjoying the warmth of their bodies. 

"I can't if you're this tempting." 

But by the time Alber had answered, Kinesis had already fallen asleep in his hold. 

"Goodnight my prince."

He leans in to place a kiss on Kinesis' forehead, before allowing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank my mutuals who had given me the courage to write and submit my works onto ao3.
> 
> This was supposed to be practice but turned into a smut fic.
> 
> First time writing smut


End file.
